Douglas Davenport
Douglas Orville Davenport is the true creator of the world's first bionic superhumans, Bree and Chase (and Adam). He was formerly evil, and Donald's younger biological brother who wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and activate their Triton Apps to become his bionic soldiers, creating mayhem in the world. He was one of the two founders of Davenport Industries, but then got booted by Donald for wanting to use bionics for evil purposes, or more accurately, to commit crimes. He worked for an evil billionaire known as Victor Krane to help him get his kids back. However, Krane betrayed him, leading him to turn against Krane and join the Lab Rats, thus making him good. He now later lived with the Lab Rats and became no longer evil. After Donald founded the Davenport Bionic Academy, Douglas had been working as head of the Academy's Research and Development department, and he was usually left to take care of the Academy while Donald was out. When the Elite Force was founded, he became their head of command. After Reese injured him, he was blinded and remained unable to walk for most of season 2. Biography (Lab Rats and Elite Force Season 1) Douglas is the younger brother of Donald Davenport. He originated the idea to use bionic technology (originally meant for robots) on human beings. He created three bionic superhumans, Adam, Bree, Chase and wanted to use them to commit various crimes and rent them out to terrorists and dictators. However, his brother found out, booted him out of Davenport Industries, and rescued three of the bionic subjects. Unbeknownst to Donald, Douglas made a fourth, named Daniel, who was adopted as a baby by another family. After that, a billionaire named Victor Krane agreed to fund his research, provided he gave him bionics and the technology. Having everything Douglas needed, he created an android named Marcus, who had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's abilities. However, Krane eventually went behind Douglas' back and genetically engineered bionic soldiers for an even greater, evil plan. Krane eventually betrayed Douglas, causing Douglas to retaliate and join the Lab Rats for good, even helping them defeat him. Afterwards, Douglas helped bring Krane's soldiers to train as heroes at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Despite turning away from evil, remnants of his past would catch up to him; Krane turned Douglas' dog, Otis, into his personal assassin and also added a doomsday virus into Douglas' Triton App. In addition, his android son, Marcus was rebuilt and wanted revenge against Douglas for leaving him to die. Douglas stayed with the EF while Donald was visiting Tasha, in preparation for their daughter's birth. When AJ activated Chase's uncontrollable Magnetism App glitch, he was able to find a fix for it. Later, Douglas informed the team that all the weird things going on the city were caused by a Black Swarm. When Douglas was running from Perry he ended up in Mission Command and discovered Reese's true intentions. However, before he was able to stop her, she attacked him and left him critically injured, crippling him. Personality Douglas shares many traits with his older brother, Donald. Both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very large ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas was formerly ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars, and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. Back then, he only cared about succeeding in his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man, but he has developed a change of heart, and now helps the Lab Rats fight villains who are as evil as (if not more) he used to be, especially Victor Krane who he seeks revenge on for double-crossing him. He even stands up for the Lab Rats when Donald is wrong to be angry at them. People have pointed out to him that he doesn't have much experience in parenting, causing him to try even harder to be a good parent for Daniel, though he's proven to be a better parent when dealing with Chase's issues. Despite his more sadistic traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he's pretty reckless, like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which Donald hated. He once called his brother out on a past disagreement for consistently breaking his toys. He states that he possess "much better hair" than Donald Davenport and equates to his level of intellect. He also loves music, which is seen throughout the series. Being blind and wheelchair-bound, Douglas is more needy and uses special sensory glasses. He also is quieter and spends his days listening to music and cracking jokes with Bree, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar in his room. Category:Characters Category:Male